


Зов флейты

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ireland, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: AU Сhallenge 2017, день 2, мифы и легенды."Цернунн (Кернунн) — в мифологии кельтов "рогатый" бог. Он обычно изображался сидящим со скрещенными ногами или со стоящими рядом оленем и быком, одетым в тунику без рукавов, с торквесами (подобием ожерелья — знаками отличия у кельтов) на шее. Его голову украшала пара ветвистых оленьих рогов, и само имя "рогатый" говорит, что он был богом природы, леса и диких животных или богом изобилия.Наиболее характерные черты бога: «буддийская поза» со скрещенными ногами, оленьи рога, кольцо-торквес и бараноголовая змея. В силу частого изображения последней, можно сделать вывод, что змея представляет нечто большее, чем просто атрибут рогатого бога, возможно, символ власти." ©





	Зов флейты

**Author's Note:**

> http://i.imgur.com/RO4y6tu.jpg  
> http://eonar.ru/uploads/images/00/00/03/2015/10/08/prev_f1263c.jpg  
> http://pleer.net/tracks/11724052plRr  
> http://pleer.net/tracks/45147342jac  
> (Картинки найдены в стоках и принадлежат, как и музыка, их авторам)

Джаред просыпается от тихих звуков флейты. Опять.

Комната залита лунным светом, занавеска едва колышется от ветра. Джаред садится на кровати и трёт глаза. Три часа. Музыка зовёт его всегда в это время и всегда в ночь после дождя.

За окном, докуда хватает взгляда, — сонные холмы, голубоватые в ночном свете. Ещё влажная после ливня трава переливается крохотными алмазами.

Джаред точно знает, откуда струится эта потусторонне-прекрасная мелодия, то бодрая, то неуловимо печальная. Она берёт своё начало там, за дальним из холмов, вытекает из-под земли живительным источником, прокладывает свой путь к домику Джареда. Откуда в нём уверенность, что мелодию играют именно для него и что играет не человек? Этого ему и самому не понять. Утром он, как обычно, начнёт во всём винить разбушевавшееся воображение, но сейчас, когда природа пропитана духом древности и волшебства, от мысли никак не избавиться. Сердце сжимается от сладкого предвкушения: узнать бы, кто этот таинственный незнакомец, что так упорно зовёт его уже пару месяцев? Но и страшно до чёртиков: вдруг сказки о злобных фоморах, что читала ему в детстве мама, никакие не сказки? Вдруг это ловушка, способ выманить его из дому?

Джаред нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, вслушиваясь в нежные звуки. Разве может быть плохим тот, кто создаёт такую магию?

Мелодия вдруг становится тише, словно тот, кто зовёт Джареда, окончательно потерял надежду, и Джаред не думая ныряет в полустёртые башмаки, накидывает сверху плащ и выскакивает из дома. Будь что будет.

Путь до дальнего холма неблизкий, но Джаред едва замечает это, поглощённый мыслями о том, что он, в конце концов, делает? Нужно было хоть записку какую оставить. Хотя ближайшие к Джареду соседи живут ниже, в паре километров, но всё же.

Нужный ему дом — если можно это назвать домом — Джаред замечает издалека и почти не удивляется. Где ещё жить существу из другого мира, если не под холмом? Два маленьких окошка светятся неровным сиянием свечей, а когда Джаред подходит к большой круглой двери, чтобы постучать, она сама распахивается перед ним, впуская в прохладную прихожую с неожиданно высоким земляным потолком. Мелодия льётся из соседней комнаты, и Джаред крадётся туда как можно бесшумнее.

И тут же прижимает ладонь ко рту, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Прямо посреди комнаты, окружённый свечами, сидит, скрестив ноги, обнажённый мужчина. Глаза у него закрыты, поэтому Джаред успевает как следует рассмотреть и золотистую кожу, усеянную веснушками и непонятными узорами, и странное ожерелье на шее, и объёмные, ветвистые рога, украшающие его голову. И человеческие черепа вокруг. В Джареде борются ужас и восхищение.

Почувствовав его присутствие, мужчина обрывает мелодию и поднимает на Джареда всезнающие, умные зелёные глаза. До боли знакомые.

— Наконец-то ты пришёл, — голос у мужчины низкий, хриплый, почти каркающий, как у человека, который давно ни с кем не говорил. — Подойди.

Словно загипнотизированный, Джаред медленно приближается и садится рядом, тревожно оглядываясь.

— Ничего не бойся. Я наказываю только тех, кто вредит лесу. _Мы_ наказываем.

Джаред непонимающе хмурится, а мужчина вдруг встаёт — снизу он кажется исполинским гигантом, широкоплечим, подтянутым, ничуть не стыдящимся своей наготы — и берёт в руки прислонённый к стене посох. Из-под земли вырастают мерцающие зелёные лучи, лианами обвивают посох, наполняя комнату светом, запахом трав и ветра. А потом резко устремляются на Джареда, в самое его нутро, вышибая из лёгких весь дух, останавливая сердце и спустя мгновенье запуская его вновь.

Он шумно хватает ртом воздух... и всё вспоминает.

— Дженсен, — изумлённо выдыхает он.

Посох с глухим стуком падает на землю. Дженсен обрушивается следом за ним — на колени, протягивая руки, длинные и гибкие, словно ветви, к лицу Джареда: обхватить, притянуть ближе, покрыть поцелуями.

— Но как... сколько прошло времени?

— Достаточно, чтобы почти свихнуться, — хрипит Дженсен. Джаред трогает его рога, нежные, бархатистые, и закрывает глаза, перестраивая тело. Секунда — и он уже скользит по его коже, обвивается кольцами, впитывает его крепкий мускусный запах кончиком раздвоенного языка, виновато ластится к щеке.

Если бы не он, не было бы этой разлуки. Если бы он тогда отпустил Дженсена в лес, всеобщая любимица, принцесса Эйрин, осталась бы жива. А значит, люди не разочаровались бы в богах. Не сократили бы подношения. И прочие божества не обозлились бы на них с Дженсеном и не разделили бы их. Не подменили бы Джареду воспоминания о том, кто он есть; не заперли бы Дженсена под холмом.

— Прости меня, — говорит Джаред, но изо рта вырывается только тихое шипение.

— Это не твоя вина, — качает головой Дженсен. — Главное, что теперь ты здесь.

Если бы я знал, хочет сказать Джаред, если бы я только знал, я пришёл бы раньше. Я ведь чувствовал, что это ты зовёшь меня. Чувствовал сквозь все чары иллюзий. Видел до горящих щёк реалистичные сны о том, как впервые познал тебя, обратившись человеком. И о том, как мы делали это в моей более привычной форме, когда я оплетал твои руки и ноги, лишая способности двигаться, обвивал твою шею, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, обостряя ощущения, жалил раздвоенным кончиком языка каждую чувствительную точку твоего тела, обводил им каждый выбитый на коже узор... И я хочу всего этого — снова, сейчас, сейчас.

Джаред закручивается кольцами вокруг его тела, и взгляд у Дженсена плывёт.

— Мы ведь ещё не решили, что будем делать, когда они узнают, что ты снова всё помнишь, — слабо протестует он, но быстро сдаётся.

Джаред мысленно улыбается. Потом Дженсен, как всегда, будет ворчать, что снова у Джареда физическое идёт вперёд разговоров. Но вид у него будет такой сытый и счастливый, что Джареду и в голову не придёт обижаться. Да и в конце концов. Должны они нагнать упущенное или как?


End file.
